Loves Obstacles
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Join the Bratz as they go through the most drama-filled place in the world... high school. Sasha/Dylan, Jade/Koby, Yasmin/Eitan, and cloe/Cameron.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bratz. Only love them dearly and have been a fan since the beginning. **

_Sasha's POV:_

Someone was poking the side of my face, trying to get me to wake up.

"Come on, Sleeping Pain in the Neck," A teasing voice chuckled. I knew that voice and groaned before opening my eyes.

"How the heck did you get in here?" I yelled, sitting up to glare at him. Dylan shrugged and strolled over to my closet.

"Your mom let me in since I was here to pick you up so she told me to wake you," He smirked, looking at my clothes.

"You should where this," He added, holding up a white strapless shirt with a black jacket that had a bunny on the back with 'bunny boo' written under it, and short shorts.

"I admire it but you're still a pervert," I scowled before getting out of bed. He was staring which got me uncomfortable. I looked down and noticed I was wearing boy shorts and a blue tank top. I shrieked before running towards my bathroom. In my haste, I stubbed my toe and groaned in pain.

"Jerk, you could've looked away!" I shouted, peering around my door to glare at him.

"Yeah but I would've missed the show," He winked before handing me my stuff. I took a quick shower and was about to get dressed when I realized I had no bra or underwear. I sighed before wrapping a towel around my body. I slipped out and didn't see Dylan anywhere. I went to my drawer and took out a strapless black one with bunnies on it and matching panties.

"The bunnies are almost as cute as you," A voice whispered in my ear. I shrieked and turned around clutching the fabrics to my chest. Dylan was laughing and I punched him in the arm.

"You pervert, how long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

"About the same time you came out the door," He smiled before rubbing his arm.

"Sasha, you're going to be la…" Whatever my mom was going to say halted as she saw the scene in front of her. My face turned red and I pushed Dylan away.

"I was just about to get dressed when Dylan here scared me," I told her. Her smile seemed strained and she walked off with a look like she was about to kill someone. I hit him upside the head and he yelped.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," He said. I rolled my eyes before going in the bathroom and getting dressed. I slipped on some mid-calf high black boots and grabbed my backpack. I checked downstairs for Dylan and saw him looking absolutely scared with my dad in front of him. I quickly intervened and grabbed Dylan's hand.

"We're going to school now, bye dad," I waved before pushing Dylan out the front door. I grabbed his upper arm and dragged him to his car. My face turned red as I felt his muscle. I quickly withdrew my hand and hopped in the mustang.

"You ok?" Dylan questioned, putting a hand on my arm.

"Just drive," I grumbled, being in his presence was making me nervous. He sighed before driving towards the school. I couldn't wait to get my license so I didn't have to ride with Dylan anymore. He was nice enough to pick me up but he wasn't just the annoying middle school kid I used to know. I was a sophomore and he was a junior. He was supposedly a ladies' man but hardly went on dates. He definitely grew up though. His hair was longer, his voice got deeper, and he got more ripped. Not the scary kind but the kind of muscles you can appreciate. The car slowed to a stop and I noticed we were in front of the school. I saw my friends and leapt out this awkward deathtrap.

"Hey Sasha!" Cloe waved, her blonde hair shining in the sun. The others waved as well and smiled slyly. I didn't know why until I felt a pressure on my waist.

"Seemed like you couldn't wait to get away from me," Dylan chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"That shocks you?" I scoffed before continuing to walk to my friends. Cloe had on a blue tank top with a jean skirt, Jade had on a red halter top with jeans, and Yasmin had on a green one shouldered shirt with capris. The jackets they had on had their nicknames and sign. The other boys were walking up to us. They each stood behind their 'significant other.' Cameron behind Cloe, Eitan behind Yasmin, and Koby behind Jade. None of us were actually dating but Eitan and Yasmin were bound to happen soon. Then four girls that we absolutely hated were coming towards us. Their names were Yvonne, Carey, Jenny, and Sarah. They were our complete opposites and absolutely loved the guys. Sarah sauntered over to Dylan and drew circles on his chest. I growled before walking towards the building. I heard footsteps and knew the girls were behind me.

"What's wrong, you never got this mad when Sarah flirted with Dylan," Jade questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine, I could care less," I lied through my teeth and went to the nearest vending machine and got some cookies.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking at them.

"Well for one, you're murdering your cookies," Yasmin pointed down and sure enough they were now crumbs. I groaned and threw them in the nearest trash can.

"Come on, you can tell us anything," Cloe told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Dylan's a big jerk and a perv but I think I'm falling for him," I told them. There were a collection of gasps and then squeals.

"I knew you would get together, you guys are like an old married couple," Yasmin and Jade squealed, jumping up and down. My face turned red and my eyebrow twitched. Footsteps echoed through the hall and the boy we were talking about appeared in front of us.

"Hey, I was wondering where you girls ran off to," He smiled at me.

"Well, we better save the guys from the witches," Cloe smirked at me before dragging the girls away.

"Ok… So Sasha, you feeling better?" He questioned, walking up in front of me. I nodded because I couldn't speak. Had he always been this cute or am I just realizing it now since I like him?

"We should get to class," Dylan looked at me strangely before guiding me to my homeroom. He set me down in my desk before tousling my hair.

"Hey, this took me awhile to do," I narrowed my eyes at him. He grinned before kissing my cheek.

"I'll receive my punishment later," He winked before walking out the room. The girls took notice of my frozen state and the fact that Dylan was smiling smugly.

"Did he kiss you?" Jade asked, her eyes widening as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just my cheek," I muttered but they yelled anyway. It wasn't anything to get excited over but my cheek was still tingling. The first class went by slowly and I had to fight to keep my eyes open. The bell rang and I had free period with the girls plus the guys next. We made sure to get it all together. I walked onto the field and Sarah's friends snickering. I looked to the side and saw Sarah climbing the steps to the front door.

"May I have your attention please!" She called out and everyone near her stopped. The girls surrounded me and the guys were walking towards us.

"I have overheard that our resident tough girl Sasha Harris," Everyone stopped to stare at me, "has a crush on Dylan Martin!" She laughed. My jaw dropped and I noticed everyone was dead silent. I locked eyes with Dylan and he looked at me in confusion. Tears filled my vision and I tore through the crowd. Running as fast as I could, I ran into the theatre room which was abandoned for now. I sat on the stage and let the tears fall. I heard the door open and looked up in shock. Dylan was standing in front of me, his cheeks were pink.

"Look, I know you probably don't feel the same way…" I was cut off as his lips descended on mine. My eyes widened in shock but slowly fluttered shut. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. His hands were on either side of my body as he tried to stay balanced. His tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted it and the kiss deepened. The need for air grew too much and we separated.

"So Sasha, will you go out with me?" He questioned. I smiled before kissing him once more.

"I'll give you time to think about," Dylan smirked before diving in for another kiss. A shriek rang through the theatre and we jumped apart guiltily. The gang was at the entrance and the girls were jumping around while the guys just smiled suggestively. I blushed before Dylan helped me off the stage. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer.

"I better get you to class, sophomore," He smiled down at me. I slapped him in the stomach and walked ahead of him.

"If you can catch up," I winked before taking off. I slid across the hallway before he caught up to me and pushed me into some lockers. I laughed before pushing the back of his head down so I could kiss him.

"No PDA," A teacher scolded before continuing on her trek. I released him and he groaned before nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Stupid high school rules," I heard his muffled voice say. I giggled before pushing him off me.

"You better get to class," I ordered in a motherly tone. He rolled his eyes before kissing me quickly. He jogged off and out of sight. I sighed and ran to my next class as well. Sarah sent me a triumph grin but I smirked which wiped it off her face. The rest of the day went by quickly and I noticed Dylan was leaning on his car apparently waiting for me. I smiled before walking faster. I noticed a flash of brown and Sarah was attached to Dylan's side. She was pressing herself to him and tickling him under his chin. He blushed and tried to get away. I took a hacky sack from a nearby student and threw it. It hit Sarah in the back of her head and she yelped. I ducked out of sight and waited until she left to continue walking to Dylan.

"Was that a hacky sack?" I asked, trying to act innocent. Dylan looked down at me and smirked.

"Nice throw," He said.

"Thanks, I try," I shrugged, before he leaned down to kiss me.

"Dyl, I'm going shopping with the girls, so if you could drop me off to the mall," I made my eyes big and shining. He sighed and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can I come, I'm pretty sure the other guys will be there," He asked. I nodded and hopped in his car. Not aware of a pair of glaring eyes behind a bush.

**Was it good or bad? I don't really care 'cuz it's my story. Please review though, so I know what to fix. **


End file.
